SECRET
by DhunnaEmon
Summary: Sungmin seorang mahasiswi yang terlibat dalam kehidupan 2 orang idola, idola remaja Korea dan idola kampusnya. siapa yang akan ia pilih? kyumin slight haemin genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

**SECRET**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Donghae**

**Victoria Song**

**Rate : T+ (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)**

**Genderswich**

**Author : DhunnaEmon**

**Summary : **

**Sungmin seorang mahasiswi yang terlibat dalam kehidupan 2 orang idola, idola remaja korea dan idola kampusnya, siapa yang akan ia pilih?**

**Chapter 1**

Suasana yang tadinya kondusif dan terkendali mendadak berubah menjadi riuh saat gerbang besi yang tinggi menjulang itu perlahan terbuka. Semua orang yang ada disana tampak saling berdesakan demi melewati gerbang yang akan menjadi satu-satunya jalan bagi mereka semua untuk bertemu dengan idolanya, aktor paling populer di korea saat ini, Lee Donghae. _Yah_ semua orang tahu, Lee Donghae dengan segala daya tariknya -wajah tampan _(cek),_ suara merdu _(cek),_ akting memukau _(cek)- _mampu membuat hampir seluruh remaja di Korea menggilai dan memujanya. Sederet judul drama maupun film yang di bintanginya sukses dipasaran, bahkan ia mampu menggeser nama -_Lee Min Ho, Yoo Seung Ho, Lee Seung Gi_ - yang sebelumnya telah lebih dulu berkecimpung di jagat industri hiburan Korea.

"_aigoo_,,aku sudah tidak sabar Min,,ck kenapa orang-orang di depanku ini lama sekali eoh?" Victoria terus saja menggerutu sambil memelototi kerumunan yang berjubel di depannya. Tak jarang ia juga menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, bertanda ia sedang kesal. _'Mereka serasa berjalan ditempat'._

"sabarlah Vic, kalau kau terus mengeluh seperti itu, maka akan terasa semakin lama" gadis disebelahnya –Lee Sungmin- tampak jengah mendengar berbagai macam keluhan yang sedari tadi terlontar dari mulut Victoria, gadis itu memang cerewet –sangat cerewet malah- tapi akan jauh lebih cerewet lagi jika sudah menyangkut tentang Lee Donghae, aktor pujaannya itu.

"aku sudah cukup sabar Min, lihat saja kalau bukan karna Donghae-_ku_ yang tampan dan mempesona itu, mana mau aku berdiri disini selama 2 jam lebih seperti orang bodoh. Ck kenapa Seoul hari ini panas sekali? _Aigoo_ kulitkuuuu!" Victoria berteriak histeris, tak ayal membuat hampir seluruh pasang mata yang ada di sana menatap tak suka kearahnya, dan hal itu mau tak mau berimbas juga pada Sungmin, membuat Sungmin harus berulang-ulang mengucap kata maaf sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Ck harusnya Victoria yang melakukan hal itu, tapi lihatlah gadis itu tampak tak perduli dan justru dengan beraninya ia membalas mereka yang melotot kearahnya, _aigoo_ gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan!.

"kita juga melewatkan pelajaran Kim-Saem, Vic" Sungmin menambahkan setelah sebelumnya menyelesaikan acara -mari-menunduk-sejenak- nya. Dan Victoria? gadis itu bahkan tak mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya untuk sungmin. Tak sadarkah bahwa Sungmin sudah menolongnya? Bahkan jika hanya sekedar untuk berbasa-basi, Sungmin rasa Victoria perlu melakukannya. Tapi Sungmin terlalu mengenal Victoria. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa untuknya, tak ada ucapan terimakasih sekalipun Sungmin sudah ribuan kali menolongnya. Gadis itu tidak peka atau tidak tahu sopan santun? ck!

"Dosen tua itu pasti mengerti Min. Kita adalah gadis muda yang tengah mengalami apa yang orang tua sering sebut 'gelora masa muda'. Saat masih muda pasti Kim-Saem juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti apa yang tengah kita alami sekarang ini. Perasaan dimana kau ingin berontak, ingin dicintai, mendapat perhatian lebih dari lawan jenismu, semua itu hal-hal yang umum terjadi di usia kita sekarang ini. Jadi berhentilah mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tak perlu kau khawatirkan. Nikmati masa mudamu selagi kau bisa" Victoria berucap penuh keyakinan, matanya tampak menerawang jauh ke depan dengan senyum penuh kebanggaannya itu _'aku yakin, suatu hari nanti Donghae oppa akan jatuh dalam pesonaku. Dan saat itu tiba, maka aku akan menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini'_.

Lain halnya dengan Victoria yang tengah menyelami dunia khayalannya, Sungmin justru menatap curiga pada gadis penuh obsesi itu.

"ah wae?kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Victoria yang sadar ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Sungmin, segera menghentikan khayalan indahnya dan menggembalikan ekspresi wajahnya seperti semula. Malu juga jika terus ditatap seperti itu. _Yah_ Victoria memang payah dalam hal sopan santun, tapi setidaknya dia masih punya rasa malu. _Hah,_ Sungmin masih bisa bersyukur akan hal itu.

"oh ayolah Victoria sayang, kita tidak sedang berada dalam posisi yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu sekarang ini. Dan lihatlah, kita ada di barisan terakhir" Victoria seketika langsung mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan tara! Benar yang dikatakan Sungmin, setidaknya 10 menit yang lalu masih ada sekitar 50 orang yang ikut berjubel dibelakang mereka, tapi lihatlah kini hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa di barisan terakhir. Kemana perginya orang-orang itu?

"yak!ige mwoya?!"

"itu salahmu sendiri Vic, kau terlalu sibuk dengan khayalanmu itu sehingga tidak menyadari semua orang melewati kita, dan lagi darimana kau belajar kata-kata konyol itu? 'gelora massa muda?' Hahaha, hanya kau yang mengalaminya, aku tidak!" Sungmin berujar santai, tidak dipedulikannya wajah Victoria yang tengah merenggut kesal itu.

"itu karna kau tidak normal Min" Victoria mencibir.

"yakkk!"

Sungmin masih setia menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal nan hangat itu saat tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Sungmin mendengarnya, hanya saja dia terlalu malas untuk mengangkatnya. Jangankan untuk mengangkat ponsel, membuka mata saja terasa berat untuknya saat ini. Sungmin lelah, dan itu semua karna Victoria.

Memori otaknya kembali memutar kejadian siang tadi. Selama 2 jam lebih, Victoria tak henti-hentinya berteriak mengagung-agungkan nama Lee Donghae, seolah tak ada nama namja lain yang bersarang di otaknya, tidak untuk kakek (?) moyangnya, kakeknya, ayahnya, tetangganya mungkin, ah siapa yang perduli dengan itu. Sementara Sungmin sendiri, selama acara Fanmeeting itu berlangsung, tak banyak kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia cukup puas dengan teriakkan-teriakkan Victoria yang memekakan telinga itu.

Seperti halnya acara lain yang mengusung tema yang sama, sang tokoh utama, Lee Donghae, tampak begitu menikmati kepopulerannya saat ini. Lee Donghae menyanyikan 3 buah lagu, sesekali membuat lelucon, menjawab beberapa pertanyaan fans, membagikan beberapa buah kado, membagikan poster limited yang sudah dibubuhi tanda tangannya, berfoto bersama fans yang beruntung, kemudian menutupnya dengan sebuah lagu yang pernah di populerkan oleh aktris kenamaan Korea. Meskipun Victoria tak berkesempatan berfoto bersama Lee Donghae, tapi setidaknya dari yang Sungmin lihat, gadis itu tampak bahagia.

Mengakhiri pemikirannya tentang bagaimana harinya melelahkan karna Victoria, Sungmin segera mengangkat ponselnya karna sedari tadi ponsel itu tak kunjung berhenti berdering.

"_neo eodiseo?"_suara diseberang sana tampak menuntut, jelas dan tanpa basa-basi_._

"wae geurae?" Sungmin mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang, sedikit menyibakkan selimut tebal yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuhnya itu.

"_20 menit lagi aku sampai di apartemenmu, tak perlu menyiapkan apapun, kau hanya perlu duduk tenang dan tunggulah aku" _lagi, suara disebrang sana berujar penuh dengan nada penekanan dan terkesan dingin.

"wae geu..."

PIP

Sungmin mengernyit heran "bahkan aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara, ck menyebalkan!"

Sesuai dengan yang di perintahkan si penelfon tadi, Sungmin kini tampak duduk tenang di sofa ruang tamunya, tak ada yang ia kerjakan, hanya sesekali melirik gelisah ke arah pintu masuk apartemennnya. TV yang sedari tadi ia nyalakan tak ubahnya hanya sebuah benda mati yang berjalan tidak sesuai fungsinya. Harusnya Sungmin terhibur karna TV tersebut tengah menayangkan acara komedi paling populer di Korea, tapi lihatlah, gurat-gurat kecemasan tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

"kenapa lama sekali, apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?" Sungmin kembali melirik jam dinding yang tertempel kokoh di dinding sebelah kanan ruang tamunya. Perasaan khawatir semakin menjalar hingga batas ubun-ubunnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, di ambilnya ponsel yang tergeletak disampingnya itu, kemudian menekan angka 1. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara operatorlah yang menjawab panggilannya.

"percuma kau menghubungiku, ponselku mati" suara itu bagaikan sebuah mantra yang mampu membuat Sungmin dengan cepat kembali pada fokusnya. Perasaan khawatir yang sedari tadi melingkupi hatinya seketika menghilang manakala mata foxy nya menangkap sosok itu. sosok dengan wajah tenangnya yang entah kenapa justru menimbulkan kesan misterius, tapi tak sedikitpun mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. "kau marah?" sosok itu semakin mendekat pada Sungmin, melihat setiap inci wajah cantik yang baru bisa ditemuinya setelah 4 bulan lamanya. Sungmin tidak bereaksi, hanya sorotan matanya yang menunjukkan betapa ia begitu merindukan sosok itu.

"kau kembali?" Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat telapak tangan itu menyentuh pipinya, mengelusnya lembut seolah pipi sungmin adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga yang harus selalu dilindunginya _'nyaman'_. "ku kira kau membohongiku. Saat kau bilang kau akan sampai disini dalam 20 menit aku tak ingin percaya, tapi kau disini, dan aku sangat senang, gomawo" Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok itu, seolah ingin menebus 4 bulan yang dilaluinya sendiri, tanpa sosok itu.

"kau menghilang lagi tadi" suara itu berujar dengan nada rendah, membuat Sungmin tersenyum dalam kungkungan hangatnya pelukan lelaki itu. laki-laki itu menghawatirkannya?

"aku hanya takut akan lepas kendali jika berhadapan denganmu, kau tahu itu" Sungmin menuntun lelaki itu untuk duduk di sofa. "kau mau minum apa?"

"tidak perlu. Lagi pula aku kesini bukan untuk minum, aku ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu Lee Sungmin. Kemarilah," Laki-laki itu menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Langkah Sungmin yang hendak pergi ke dapur terhenti seketika, dengan cepat ia mendudukkan tubuhnya itu tepat di tempat yang di tepuk laki-laki itu. di sampingnya.

"apa Victoria sering menyusahkanmu?"

" Meskipun dia sering membuatku kesal, tapi aku menyukainya" Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

Tak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu. Entah kenapa suasana tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi canggung.

"tadi kau benar-benar tampan" Sungmin sudah tak tahan. Berada di situasi canggung seperti itu membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"aku selalu tampan, Sungmin-ah" laki-laki itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekat ke arah sungmin, membuat gadis itu merasakan hawa panas seketika menyergap tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, mata foxynya seolah terkunci dengan mata teduh milik laki-laki itu. Tak ada waktu lagi baginya untuk melarikan diri. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, bibir shape M milik Sungmin telah sepenuhnya di kuasai oleh laki-laki itu. ia memagutnya dengan begitu lembut, membuat tubuh Sungmin serasa di terbangkan ke langit. Sungmin menyukainya, _yah _sangat menyukainya. Mengikuti nalurinya, Sungmin mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher kokoh lelaki itu. sesekali meremas lembut rambut lelaki itu saat ciuman itu dirasa semakin dalam.

Cukup lama kedua insan yang tengah meluapkan kerinduan itu berciuman. Hingga kebutuhan akan oksigenlah yang memaksa mereka untuk menyerah, menyudahi ciuman itu meskipun ke duanya sama-sama masih ingin menyesapi luapan cinta diantara mereka.

"saranghae Lee Sungmin"

"saranghae Lee Donghae"


	2. Chapter 2

**SECRET**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Donghae**

**Victoria Song**

**Rate : T+ (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)**

**Genderswitch**

**Author : DhunnaEmon**

**Summary :**

**Sungmin seorang mahasiswi yang terlibat dalam kehidupan 2 orang idola, idola remaja korea dan idola kampusnya, siapa yang akan ia pilih?**

**Chapter 2**

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan namja tampan yang satu ini, wajahnya yang rupawan dengan rambut brunettenya yang menawan mampu membuat hampir seluruh yeoja di Kyunghee University –tempatnya menuntut ilmu saat ini- bertekuk lutut padanya, menghalalkan segala cara agar dapat mengenal lebih dekat sosok bak malaikat itu, _yah_ dialah Cho Kyuhyun. Selain kesempurnaan fisiknya yang banyak mengundang perhatian itu, latar belakang keluarganya~pun tak lepas dari sorotan. Kalian tahu _Cho Coorporation?_, mungkin sekitar 5-7 tahun lagi, Cho Kyuhyunlah yang akan memimpin perusahaan besar tersebut, menggantikan Kakeknya.

Cho Kyuhyun, terlepas dari seberapa sempurnanya sosok itu, tak perduli berapa banyak uang yang dimilikinya, ia tetaplah seorang manusia biasa. Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. _Yah_ begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, meskipun sejak lahir ia hidup di tengah gelimangan harta, namun hidup tanpa ke dua orangtua bukankah sangat menyakitkan?. Selain itu, yang paling menyebalkan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah sikap arogannya, suka seenak jidatnya sendiri dan tempramennya juga sangat buruk.

Seperti yang terlihat saat ini, Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah kesal, dengan seenak jidatnya -tanpa permisi- menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Jika biasanya para yeoja akan menyambutnya dengan terakan histeris, namun kali ini pengecualian. Melihat wajah Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah kesal itu, semua yang ada di sana memilih diam.

"dimana Sungmin?" ia melihat kesekelilingnya, berharap menemukan sosok yeoja yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia berada di dalam ruangan itu sekarang ini. Semuanya tampak diam, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani menjawab. Oh ayolah, Cho Kyuhyun butuh jawaban kalian, dia tidak butuh sikap diam kalian yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

"apa kalian semua bisu, hah?!" hilang sudah kesabaran Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan kasar, di cengkramnya kerah salah seorang namja yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, tentu saja ia memiihnya secara acak, tak ada waktu baginya hanya untuk sekedar memilih siapa yang berhak mendapatkan 'treatmen spesialnya' hari ini. Semua orang yang ada disana serempak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kyuhyun, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani untuk menolong. Kau tahu, untuk situasi sekarang ini _'menolong sama dengan mati'._

"mu-mungkin Sungmin-ssi se-dang di ke-kelas" namja yang diketahui bernama Seo Joon itu menjawab dengan semampunya. Di tengah cengkraman Cho Kyuhyun yang menyesakkan itu, jangankan untuk berbicara, bernafaspun saat ini sulit dilakukannya. Teman-temannya yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya bisa pasrah, bagaimanapun juga, yang sedang mereka hadapi saat ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun, cucu dari pemilik Universitas tempat mereka belajar saat ini. _Yah_ selain akan mewarisi _Cho Coorporation_, sepertinya Universitas berlabel International ini kelak juga akan berada di bawah kendalinya. Ck betapa kaya dan berkuasanya dia.

"shit! Apa kau sedang bermain-main denganku saat ini?!" Kyuhyun semakin geram, cengkraman pada kerah Seo Joon juga semakin kuat. Seolah tak perduli dengan tatapan memohon dari sekelilingnya, Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah hilang kendali itu kemudian menyeret Seo Joon, membawanya hingga keluar ruangan. Semua yang ada disana segera mengikuti langkah cepat Kyuhyun. Tak tega juga melihat rekan mereka yang tak tahu apa-apa itu menjadi korban 'keganasan' seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tepat di lorong Universitas yang tengah ramai itu dia berhenti, sejurus kemudian menghempaskan tubuh Seo Joon hingga membentur tembok, menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang cukup keras. Cho Kyuhyun sedang menunjukkan kekuasaannya saat ini.

Seolah sedang di suguhi tontonan yang menarik, semua yang ada di sana dengan seksama memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Cho Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi!" Kyuhyun sudah bersiap mengepalkan telapak tangannya di udara, bermaksud untuk melayangkan tinjunya pada Seo Joon sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara menginterupsinya, membuat kepalan tangan itu terasa sia-sia saja.

Di sana, di antara orang-orang yang tengah sibuk menyaksikan kejadian itu, terlihat seorang yeoja dengan ekspresi geramnya. Dengan langkah cepat, yeoja itu menghampiri Kyuhyun, menatap tajam namja berkulit pucat itu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mencengkram erat lengannya, menyeretnya persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun pada Seo Joon tadi. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari kerumunan itu, yeoja itu berbalik namun tak sedikitpun mengendorkan cengkramannya pada Kyuhyun.

"maaf atas semua kekacauan yang terjadi hari ini. Akan aku pastikan, kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi"

Cafetaria yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul ini memang banyak menyedot perhatian, selain karna menu yang ditawarkan cocok dengan lidah orang Korea, Cafe yang biasa buka hingga tengah malam ini juga memiliki desain interior yang cukup menarik. Beberapa figura dari idol kenamaan Korea terpajang di sepanjang dinding masuk Cafe ini, menambah kesan klasik di dalamnya. Mungkin karna jam makan siang sudah berakhir sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, Cafe yang biasanya ramai ini kini sedikit lenggang. Yah kondisi ini dimanfaatkan dengan begitu baik oleh Cho Kyuhyun.

"kenapa membawaku kesini?" Kyuhyun tersenyum manakala rasa manis bercampur pahit dari Coffee yang beberapa saat lalu dipesannya itu meluncur di tenggorokannya. Sudah sejak lama Kyuhyun menggemari minuman yang mengandung Caffein itu. Menurutnya, rasa yang di tawarkan dari Coffee sama dengan rasa yang di tawarkan Cinta. Saat kita sedang jatuh cinta, bukan hanya hal-hal manis saja yang akan terjadi, hal-hal pahitpun kadang kala mewarnai kisah cinta itu. ck apa seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat ini tengah membicarakan tentang Cinta?.

"sudah lama sekali bukan?" Kyuhyun melipat ke dua tangannya di dada, menatap begitu lekat sosok yeoja yang duduk di depannya itu, Lee Sungmin. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum mendapati ekspresi bingung dari lawan bicaranya_. "bahkan ketika berekspresi seperti itu kau tetap cantik Min"_

"apa maksudmu?" Sungmin mengernyit heran, kata-kata Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Setelah insiden di kampus tadi –saat Kyuhyun akan memukul Seo Joon- gadis inilah yang berhasil mencegah semua itu terjadi, Sungmin juga yang menyeret Kyuhyun agar laki-laki itu tidak berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Tapi apa yang Sungmin dapat? Khuhyun dengan seenaknya malah membawa dirinya ketempat ini, tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan yang bahkan dalam mimpipun tak ingin di ingatnya.

"13 Juli 2009, kau masih ingat?"

#flashback#

_Cho Kyuhyun melangkah dengan riang saat memasukki Cafe itu. Senyum lebar tak pernah lepas dari bibir tebalnya. Seperti biasanya, ia memilih tempat duduk paling pojok, tempat favoritnya. Saat itu suasana di Cafe masih sepi, mungkin karna masih pagi._

"_kau membolos lagi?" seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya. Meletakkan buku menu di hadapan Kyuhyun, kemudian tersenyum jahil. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng kecil, rupanya pelayan itu selalu berpikiran buruk tentangnya, ck. _

"_kali ini tidak noona~. Hari ini kami semua di ijinkan pulang lebih awal karna semua guru di sekolah sedang ada rapat" Kyuhyun memberikan buku menunya pada pelayan itu. "aku akan memesan jika Sungmin sudah datang" setelahnya Kyuhyun tersenyum. _

"_baiklah karna kau pelanggan tetap di Cafe ini, maka aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk duduk disini tanpa memesan apapun. Ingat, setelah Sungmin datang segeralah memesan, ada menu baru, dan kalian akan rugi kalau tidak mencobanya" Pelayan itu tersenyum sekilas, setelahnya ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan senyumannya itu. _

_2 jam berlalu, namun tanda-tanda kehadiran Sungmin belum juga muncul. Sudah berkali-kali Kyuhyun mengirim pesan singkat pada gadis itu "neo eodiya?", "apa terjadi sesuatu?", "cepatlah datang, aku tidak mau di usir oleh Eun Sang (?) noona~ karna tidak segera memesan", "apa aku perlu menjemputmu?" dan puluhan pesan singkat lainnya. Namun dari semua itu tak ada satupun yang mendapatkan balasan. Kyuhyun juga sudah mencoba menghubungi nomor gadis itu, tapi sia-sia saja, karna gadis itu tidak mengangkatnya. Kyuhyun semakin khawatir dibuatnya, kemana sebenarnya gadis itu?._

"_sepertinya hujan akan segera turun Kyuhyun-ah, sebaiknya pulanglah dulu, bukankah besok kau masih bisa bertemu dengannya?" Eun Sang terlihat sedikit khawatir dengan pelanggan setianya itu. Pasalnya sudah 2 jam lebih Kyuhyun dalam posisi yang sama, duduk termenung dengan wajah gelisahnya._

"_aniyo, aku akan tetap menunggunya noona~. Bagaimana jika saat aku pergi Sungmin datang? Dia pasti akan sangat kecewa padaku"Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk pulang, tidak sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sungmin._

"_oh! Apa mungkin Lee Sungmin membuat semacam kejutan? Hei bukankah hari ini adalah peringatan hari jadi kalian yang ke-2? Ah pasti seperti itu. Ck kau beruntung sekali Kyuhyun-ah, selain cantik, Sungmin ternyata juga penuh dengan kejutan" Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya. Wajah gelisah yang tadi sempat di tunjukkannya, menghilang seketika. "baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah tidak khawatir la- eoh Sungmin-ah, kau datang?"_

_Kyuhyun refleks berdiri, memeluk erat sosok itu. "kau kemana saja eum? aku benar-benar khawatir saat kau tak membalas satupun pesanku. Aku harap kau tak akan mengulanginya lagi, chagi" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, namun anehnya Sungmin sama sekali tidak membalas pelukkan itu. Siapa yang tahu, di balik punggung Kyuhyun, Sungmin mati-matian menahan tangisnya._

"_ehem! Apa kalian ingin memesan makanan?"_

"_Kyuhyun-ssi". Sudah sejak tadi Cho Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Sungmin, yeojachingunya. Pertama, tak da senyuman yang selalu terpatri diwajah cantiknya, gadis itu justru menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya, wajahnya yang terlihat dingin. Kedua, yeoja cantik itu tidak membalas pelukkannya. Dan yang ketiga, yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah gadis itu menyebut namanya dengan menggunakan embel-embel 'ssi'. Biasanya embel-embel 'ssi' digunakan untuk menyebut nama seseorang yang belum di kenal atau yang tidak akrab, tapi dengan Cho Kyuhyun, apakah wajar jika Sungmin menggunakan embel-embel itu?._

"_berhentilah Sungmin-ah, aku mengerti kau ingin memberikan kesan berbeda di hari jadi kita yang ke-2 ini, tapi kejutanmu itu benar-benar membuat-"_

"_aku ingin putus"_

_Hening._

"_kau bilang apa? Putus?" Kyuhyun meletakkan garpu yang sejak tadi di pegangnya. Tiba-tiba saja, makanan di depannya ini kehilangan daya tariknya. "ayolah Sungmin-ah ini sama sekali tidak lucu, jadi hentikan sekarang juga atau aku akan benar-benar marah padamu"_

"_pacaran denganmu membuatku lelah. Sikap posesifmu itu benar-benar membuatku muak. Gara-gara kau, semua teman laki-laki menjauhiku, saat aku bertanya pada mereka 'kenapa kalian menjauhiku' mereka semua menjawab 'jika aku mendekatimu, maka pacarmu yang posesif itu akan memukulku. Jadi Sungmin-ah, mulai sekarang menjauhlah dari kami'. Dari pada berpacaran denganmu, aku lebih memilih untuk berteman dengan mereka. Mulai sekarang jika kita tidak sengaja bertemu, berpura-puralah tidak melihatku, jangan pedulikan aku dan jangan pernah mengerimiku pesan-pesan bodohmu itu"_

_Saat itu juga pertahanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun runtuh, kata-kata Sungmin benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit. Untuk beberapa saat, Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia benar-benar butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini._

"_diam berarti setuju"_

_Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang di dengarnya dari mulut Lee Sungmin. Setelah kejadian itu, seperti yang di katakan Sungmin, kedua orang itu seperti tak saing mengenal, dan itu berlangsung bahkan hingga mereka telah lulus sekolah menengah atas._

#flashback end#

Sungmin terpaku di tempatnya. Nafasnya terasa sesak, tangannya bahkan bergetar. Cho Kyuhyun, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada namja itu.

" kakekku, sejak kapan dia mulai mengancammu seperti itu?"

"apa?"

"NILAIKU TURUN DRASTIS, APA ITU SEMUA SALAHMU? KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI AWAL KALAU KAKEKKU MENGANCAMMU, KAU-"

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"kau seharusnya bilang padaku, apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku bisa melindungimu, bahkan aku rela meninggalkan segalanya untuk bisa terus bersamamu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menyerah dan mengakhiri semuanya. Kau benar-benar egois Sungmin-ah"

"mianhae"

"ayo kita mulai dari awal lagi. Aku berjanji kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan kakekku mencampuri urusan kita, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mengancammu seperti dulu, akan aku pastikan hal-hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Jadi Sungmin-ah, bisakah kau tetap di sisiku dan percayakan semuanya padaku?" Kyuhyun berujar mantap.

"aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akhirnya kau tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa dulu aku mencampakanmu. Saat itu aku benar-benar takut, Kakekmu mengatakan akan menghancurkan perusahaan ayahku jika aku tetap bersamamu. Kau tahu? Saat itu aku masih sangat muda, mendapatkan ancaman mengerikan seperti itu, menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"kau bisa menggunakan aku untuk membalaskan dendammu pada Kakekku, jadi ayo kita mulai lagi dari awal, heum?"

"membalas dendam? Aku bahkan tidak memikirkannya Kyuhyun-ah. Aku rasa kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku. Kau tampan dan juga kaya, bahkan hampir seluruh yeoja di kampus mengidolakanmu. Ah bagaimana dengan Shin Se Kyung? Kau harus mempertimbangkannya. Dia cantik dan juga baik hati. Cocok seka-"

"kau menolak kembali padaku, apa itu semua karna Lee Donghae?"

"apa?!"

TBC

Annyeong author abal-abal ini dateng lagi. Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karna di Chapter 1 kemarin aku lupa nulis TBC :D

Makasih juga buat semua yang kemarin udah review. oh ya Reviewnya aku tampung dulu ya ^^

*Sekilas info*

Nama Eun Sang, mungkin karna akunya masih demam 'the heirs' jadinya aku pinjem namanya ya. Kalau Shin Se Kyung, karna aku suka akting dia waktu main di 'When A Man Fallin In Love' yang tayang di Bchannel, maaf ya eonn aku pinjem namamu

Sama aku mau sedikit cerita nih, asal mula terciptanya FF ini.

Jadi karna liburan kuliah yang panjang bgt, nyampe 1 bulan lebih, makannya iseng2 aku posting FF disini dan hasilnya lumayan sih menurutku :D

Jadi tetep dukung aku ya readerdeul,, review kalian sangat-sangat-sangat berharga buat aku,,oh ya buat TYPO yang bertebaran, mohon dimaklumi ya,,,,,,,,,maaf juga karna ceritanya makin gaje

Annyeong,,,see you next chap :*


End file.
